Wynonna Judd
| died= | hometown= Ashland, Kentucky | knownfor= Country music singer | season= Dancing with the Stars 16 | partner= Tony Dovolani | place= 11 | highestscore= 18 (Cha-Cha-Cha & Quickstep) | lowestscore= 15 (Samba) | averagescore= 17.0 }} Wynonna Ellen Judd (born Christina Claire Ciminella) is a celebrity from Season 16 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Wynonna was born Christina Claire Ciminella in Ashland, Kentucky, 30 May 1964. She was given the last name Ciminella after Michael Ciminella, the man her mother quickly married after being abandoned by her boyfriend and Judd's biological father, Charles Jordan. Jordan died in 2000. Her younger sister is actress Ashley Judd. Naomi and Ciminella moved with the girls to Los Angeles in 1968 and subsequently divorced in 1972. By 1976, Wynonna and Naomi were living in Kentucky, where Wynonna took inspiration from the country music that her mother listened to and learned to play guitar after receiving one for Christmas. The two of them moved to Nashville, Tennessee, in 1979 in pursuit of a musical career. The Judds Wynonna and Naomi were signed to RCA Records in 1983 as the duo The Judds. Between 1983 and 1991, The Judds charted 23 hit singles on the Billboard Hot Country Singles (now Hot Country Songs) charts, including 14 number ones. They also recorded eight studio albums, one Christmas album and two Greatest Hits compilations. In their six-year career, The Judds sold more than twenty million records worldwide and had won over sixty industry awards, including five Grammy Nominations, nine Country Music Association awards (seven of them consecutive), and eight Billboard Music Awards. At the time, they were the biggest-selling duo in country music and remained so until they were eclipsed by Brooks & Dunn in the 1990s. A chronic bout of hepatitis C forced Naomi into retirement following a 1991 farewell tour. After the duo broke up, Wynonna signed to MCA Records in association with Curb Records as a solo artist. Wynonna reunited with her mother for a 1999 New Year's Eve concert to ring in the year 2000 sponsored by K-mart. They embarked on a full-fledged tour together in 2000, and four new Judds songs were released on an exclusive bonus disc with Wynonna's album, New Day Dawning. The Judds again reunited in 2010 for "The Last Encore," an eighteen-city tour. As a result of the tour excitement, Curb Records announced the release of a new album from The Judds, I Will Stand by You: The Essential Collection, which featured two new songs and twelve of the duo's hits. The album was released 5 April 2011. On 1 June 2013 the duo celebrated their 30th anniversary. Solo Career 1992 – 1998: Breakthrough On 27 January 1992, Wynonna performed solo on television for the first time at the American Music Awards. She unveiled "She Is His Only Need," the first single from her self-titled solo debut album. This album, Wynonna, was released in 1992 via MCA/Curb, under the production of Tony Brown. "She Is His Only Need" went to number one on the Billboard country singles charts that year, as did the album's next three singles, "I Saw the Light" and "My Strongest Weakness". "No One Else on Earth" was also the number one country song of 1992 according to Billboard Year-End. "She Is His Only Need" and "No One Else on Earth" were also minor Adult Contemporary hits, and the latter peaked at No. 83 on the Billboard Hot 100. "My Strongest Weakness", the album's final single, was a No. 4 country hit. The album shipped five million copies in the United States, earning a 5× Multi-Platinum certification from the RIAA. Her second album, Tell Me Why, was released by MCA/Curb in 1993. Also a platinum-selling album, it accounted for five consecutive Top Ten hits on the country charts: the title track, "Only Love", "Is It Over Yet", "Rock Bottom", and "Girls with Guitars", which was written by Mary Chapin Carpenter. "Tell Me Why" was her third crossover hit, peaking at No. 77 on the pop charts and No. 24 on the Adult Contemporary charts. Between "Tell Me Why" and "Only Love", she sang guest vocals on Clint Black's 1993 single "A Bad Goodbye" (from the album No Time to Kill), which became her biggest pop hit at No. 43. The success of this song led to a tour called the Black & Wy tour, featuring Black and Wynonna as headliners. In 1994, she also made an appearance on the Lynyrd Skynyrd tribute album, Skynyrd Frynds, on which she covered their song "Free Bird". She also sang duet vocals on pop-Christian singer Michael English's debut single, "Healing", which peaked at No. 120 on the pop charts. After "Girls with Guitars" fell from the charts, Wynonna became the subject of negative publicity, as she had a child out of wedlock. She was absent from the country charts for all of 1995. In 1996, she married Arch Kelly, the father of her daughter and son. Revelations was the title of her third album, released by MCA/Curb in 1996. Also certified platinum, this album was led off by her fourth and final number one hit, the Mike Reid/Gary Burr co-written "To Be Loved by You". Despite this song's minor Adult Contemporary success, the album's other three singles did not fare as well: "Heaven Help My Heart" peaked at No. 14, while both "My Angel Is Here" and "Somebody to Love You" missed Top 40 entirely. Wynonna's fourth and final album for MCA was titled The Other Side. Unlike her previous country pop-oriented albums, this album focused on a more blues and rock sound. It was released in 1997 and produced four singles. The album did not sell as well as her first three, however, only earning a gold certification. Its singles were not as successful on the charts, either: although "When Love Starts Talkin'" and "Come Some Rainy Day" reached No. 13 and No. 14, respectively, "Always Will" fell short of Top 40 and "Love Like That" became the first single of her career not to chart at all. After the release of a greatest hits album called Collection, Wynonna left MCA in favor of Mercury Records. 2000–2004: Success In 1999, Wynonna decided to reunite with her mother for a tour beginning on New Year's Eve. A month later, Wynonna released her fifth solo album, New Day Dawning. This album, the first of her career that Wynonna co-produced, included a four-song bonus disc entitled Big Bang Boogie composed of four new Judds songs. New Day Dawning produced the minor singles "Can't Nobody Love You (Like I Do)" and "Going Nowhere". "Stuck in Love", one of the songs from Big Bang Boogie, also had minor chart success, peaking at No. 26. What the World Needs Now Is Love, her sixth studio album, was released in August 2003, on Curb records. Lead-off single "What the World Needs" reached the Top 15 on the country charts, followed by the lesser singles "Heaven Help Me" and "Flies on the Butter (You Can't Go Home Again)", at No. 37 and No. 33 respectively. This latter song, originally recorded by Lari White on her album Stepping Stone, featured backing vocals from Naomi, and was credited on the charts as "Wynonna with Naomi Judd" instead of The Judds. Judd had success on the Hot Dance Airplay charts with a cover of Foreigner's "I Want to Know What Love Is". Her rendition peaked at No. 12 on that chart in 2005. Also included on What the World Needs Now Is Love were two songs from soundtracks: a cover of the Elvis Presley hit "Burning Love", which Wynonna recorded for the animated movie, Lilo & Stitch, and "You Are", co-written by Judd, which was included in the movie, Someone Like You, a film starring half-sister Ashley Judd. 2005 – Present: New Directions Her second release for Asylum-Curb was a live CD/DVD package called Her Story: Scenes from a Lifetime, released in 2005 which was concurrently released by with her best selling autobiography, Coming Home to Myself. The album included one new studio track, "Attitude". Written by Wynonna and John Rich of Big & Rich, this song was issued as a single, peaking at No. 40 on the country charts. That same year she released her first solo Christmas album called A Classic Christmas that included a Latin version of "Ave Maria". She also sang an overdubbed duet with Elvis Presley on the late 2008 RCA album, Christmas Duets. Sing: Chapter 1, her first studio album in six years, was released 3 February 2009 on Curb Records. This album is largely composed of cover songs, except for the title track, an original composition by Rodney Crowell. It also reunites her with producers Brent Maher and Don Potter, who produced all of The Judds' 1980s albums. This album's lead-off single is "I Hear You Knocking", a blues standard first recorded by Smiley Lewis. On 9 May 2009 a seven song EP containing dance remixes of the title track was released. On 14 September 2010, The Judds appeared on The Oprah Winfrey Show where Wynonna discussed "her recent weight loss, her year of living dangerously and what it's like going back on stage as part of the iconic duo, The Judds." The Judds also performed their new single "I Will Stand by You", released 4 October 2010."I Will Stand by You" was released as the title track to the Judd's 2011 Greatest Hits collection, I Will Stand by You: The Essential Collection. In 2011, the New York Times bestselling author released her first novel, Restless Heart. A new single, "Love It Out Loud" was released in May 2011. On 27 November 2011 Wynonna debuted her new band "Wynonna & The Big Noise" in Nashville, TN at 3rd and Lindsley. In March 2013 Wynonna released "Something You Can't Live Without," the first single off her next full-length album, produced by her husband/drummer Cactus Moser. This album—her first with all new material in over four years—was recorded in her own home studio and is deeply personal, especially noting the life-changing events the couple experienced in 2012. Judd released a new studio album, Wynonna & the Big Noise, 12 February 2016. Personal Life Wynonna met Arch Kelley III in 1993, and their son Elijah Judd was born 23 December 1994, in Nashville by C-section. She married Kelley 21 January 1996, when she was four months pregnant with their second child. Their daughter Grace Pauline was born 21 June 1996. They divorced in 1998. Wynonna's second husband was her former bodyguard, D. R. Roach, whom she married 22 November 2003, in Tennessee. On 22 March 2007, Roach was arrested for sexual assault of a child under the age of thirteen; Judd filed for divorce five days later. In November 2003, just two weeks before her DUI arrest, Wynonna taped an appearance of an episode of The Oprah Winfrey Show discussing what she described as a "severe" dependency on food. The episode aired in February 2004. Judd had been working with the show in an effort to lose a significant amount of weight and get to the root of her dependency. In September 2005, Wynonna made a second appearance on the show, discussing how she had lost some weight, had patched up relationships with her mother and with the man she considered "her dad", Michael Ciminella, from whom she had been estranged for almost a decade. Wynonna was also a judge for the 6th annual Independent Music Awards to support independent artists' careers. On 21 July 2010, Judd, along with her daughter and tour manager were involved in a head-on collision in Salt Lake City, Utah, on their way to a sushi restaurant. The three of them were taken to a hospital where their injuries were treated, and all three were released at midnight that evening. On 24 December 2011 Judd became engaged to her boyfriend, musician Cactus Moser, best known as the drummer for Highway 101. She married him on June 10, 2012 at her home in Leiper's Fork, Tennessee. On 18 August 2012, Judd's husband Moser was severely injured in a motorcycle accident in South Dakota. Moser was on U.S. Route 16 in the Black Hills the previous day when he crossed the center line and hit a car. This accident resulted in his left leg being amputated above the knee. Dancing with the Stars 16 Judd was partnered with Tony Dovolani. They placed 11th. Scores Gallery Wynonna & Tony S16.jpg Wynonna-Judd-Promo16.jpg Dwts 16 week 3 wynonna tony samba.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 16 contestants Category:Singers